Letters of Ness
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: For Star's Letter Challenge. Paula is really upset Ness is gone, and it's up to Ness to confort her and tell her it's okay, and to carry on without him... I CAME IN SECOND! XD
1. Ness' First Letter

_Dear Paula,_

_I can't believe you sent a letter! You don't know how excited I was to get it, believe me! You asked what all I do here, and boy, the list goes on! I guess I'll start with when I met Lucas…_

_It was after I left Onett, with your tearful good-bye…I heard something big and loud stomping around a ruined zoo area. It was way too suspicious, so I went to check it out. I entered a clearing, only to be nearly stomped by a statue version of Pokey (now Porky)! As I fell back, I heard a very scared boy scream out in terror. Looking out, I saw a blonde kid had tripped over some kind of root and Porky was coming to smash him! Good thing he's not a smash bro… anyway, At the last moment I quickly jumped in the air, crying out, PK THUNDER! Ii spun into existence and knocked the statue backward. I landed gracefully as the kid I saved just gawked in awe at me. The Porky statue hovered in the air, and I followed suit. I launched a "PK FLASH!", Porky absorbed it and he exploded. I landed again, only to see the jerk in a spider mech. I wiped some of the PK magic off the brim of my hat as I prepared for battle._

_Turns out, Lucas is a lot like me! We have similar moves, and similar fighting styles. We finally defeated, and Lucas ran up to me in a state of shock. Suddenly, this fat man appeared out of nowhere with a scary looking gun. He saw I was the better of us (which is so true…) and aimed a black arrow at me. I flipped over it. Fatty launched another three at me. Flip, jump, flip. He got angry at how awesome my matrix was so he aimed at Lucas. I knew Lucas couldn't move in time so I ran at him at the speed of light and pushed him out of the way in time- only to become a trophy._

_Being a trophy is just as good as being dead, only you sort of float around because you're still alive. You should be glad you don't have to face that-it's really scary! Being trapped in cold metal smiling or in a serious stance while you're really freaking out, having no idea what's going on in the real world. It's alright though Paula. Eventually I was revived by a badge and I helped save everyone and we took down the mastermind behind all the madness…_

_This is getting a little long, but you know how much I LOVE to talk. (Ha! IRONY!) I'll wrap it up by telling you I'll reply again, maybe with something else besides going on a world saving adventure. Paula…stay strong, and always promise not to let me being gone get to you. Oh! Make sure you also buy me that new video game with the laser…it's awesome!_

_Yours forever,_

_Ness_


	2. Ness' Second Letter

_Dear Paula,_

_You reply from the last letter wasn't very happy. You told me you would wake up everyday, and look out your window to see if I was there, but I'd never be. Even though you knew I wouldn't come, you'd still bother to check. Just thinking I would show up keeps you going. I showed Lucas and he cried all night. Me? I'm too manly to cry…sniff. Anyway, you called Jeff to get your mind off me and realized he wasn't there? Well, there's a funny story about that…_

_I ran downstairs when I heard that the assist trophies were arriving. That means they spend their days in little glass things, waiting to assist. There were so many, I couldn't count. This one was a black and red hedgehog that seemed to know Sonic. Lucas tried to make friends and say hi, but he was pushed down. He ended up getting a bruise on his knee. That made me so mad I "accidentally" stuck my leg out and tripped Shadow. He fell into Peach! My tripping is coming along quite nicely...! Ahem…anyhow…after that fiasco, I suddenly saw someone I recognized; it was Jeff._

_Part of me wanted to remain calm and act natural; the other wanted to dance, sing, and run over to give Jeff a hug. These two parts merged together and ended up in me casually saying hi, then letting out a scream of joy (luckily I thought twice about giving him a hug). I asked him how he ended up here, and this is what he said:_

_"You put in a nominee for an assist trophy. You put down Paula, but…I was way more preferred by the fans and was chosen to come."_

_Okay…you're probably about to tear up this letter at the thought how slim a chance you had to get here. BUT! Before you destroy the rest of my precious words, let me tell you they're having another contest…*really tiny writing* maybe…so they'll be another chance. Jeff visits me every two days, and all he talks about is how much you miss me. He told me about the time you called me in the middle of the night because you were sleepwalking. Apparently you were having a dream about my return. The story made me laugh, but then I finally saw how much you miss me. The more I hear, the harder it is to be away from you. I don't want to EVER forget about you Paula, but you need to really let go, and move on._

_Yours Forever,_

_Ness_

_P.S. Did you buy me that game yet? As soon as you do, send it in a letter! Please...I get bored at night!_


	3. Ness' Third Letter

_Dear Paula,_

_Paula, Paula, Paula. What am I going to do with you? I'm sorry that I found out about your sleepwalking incident, but you didn't need to verbally assault Jeff on the phone! Now he's in a coma and can't help me in the brawls. Poor guy…_

_Also, you told me that since I was out-of-the-way, this boy is coming over to harass you. Come on Paula, you can be tough without me. I KNOW this. Simply smack him across the face with a sturdy frying pan or zap him with PK FIRE! Are you really going to let this go this far?_

_Meh, pep talk is pretty serious, so I'm just going to tell you about my week. But, before I do that: **I HATE WARIO**._

_Sunday: Wario and I were in a fight (and Jeff couldn't help me) which I totally smoked him at. He was so mad, he vowed revenge. I had already gotten mine from the Subspace Emissary…_

_Monday: Wario tossed me in the bathroom and locked both of us in. He had brought some curry with him. I was doomed. I'd rather be in the toilet at that moment._

_Tuesday: Spent the whole day in the Hospital Wing._

_Wednesday: The week wasn't even half over! I had another brawl, against Ganondorf (I hate him too). It was supposed to be a Mega brawl, but Wario somehow made it so Ganondorf was big, and I was tiny. That was unfair. I still have the bruises._

_Thursday: I'll never forgive him for this. He ate half my bat, thinking it was a pretzel. What an idiot! I swore at him, and what was left of my bat was confiscated. I wouldn't want it back anyway._

_Friday: The best day of the week, ruined. It was movie night, and I was making the best popcorn ever. I went into another room to get someone to help me fill the bowl, but Wario waddled in and sucked it all in one bite. A meal for 35 people in one gut. He had only left the kernels. I didn't know that when I PK FIRED at him, causing a thousand popcorns to pop suddenly. No movie night for me._

_Saturday: Today I got your letter! Wario knew this too. He was about to fart on it, but I had him trapped. I had the real letter hidden, and the one in my hand was really a message with glue on one side. Wario stupidly sat on the glue side. He "cut the cheese", but couldn't get the note off. Bowser unwillingly walked by and read the note. He shrugged and started to kick Wario in the behind, along with other following patrons. Wario cried and I laughed._

_What did the note say? "Kick my Butt". So, if I can handle a jerk annoying me all week, Paula, you can too. Just think of something this freak would absolutely hate, and he'll leave you alone: Trust me._

_Yours forever,_

_Ness_

_P.S. Have your forgotten about that game? Lucas keeps complaining that since it's not available in Japan, he can't get it, so I'm counting on you!_


	4. Ness' Fourth Letter

_Dear Paula,_

_You think YOU have bad days? Then you should turn to the Brawling channel later this week to see me embarrass myself. You DID say you want to see me Brawl, along with other people at home, so Master Hand devised a contract that lets us have our own channel! My first episode is Friday, but before you see it, let me give you MY side of the story…_

_I was pitted against LUCAS! Do you know how hard that was for me? It was like someone knew your every move! It was very hard to fight, and very hard to defend. We knew each other so well! But, that's' not the WORST part. A banana peel appeared and Lucas grabbed it. He threw it right by my feet. I didn't see it at the time and when I turned to launch PK Fire, I slipped. My heel snagged the skin; I tripped and fell on my face. Lucas fell out laughing at what I had landed on: a gooey bomb. It was stuck to my face, and it looked like I was picking my nose! I could the audience chuckle as the gun powder exploded in my face._

_I returned to the stage, which was New Pork City, so Lucas had the upper hand. I didn't care though: I was still confident I would win. My self-esteem went down when Lucas shouted that a Chimera was right behind me. I thought it was a trick to fall of the edge so I stayed where I was. It wasn't until I heard something smacking its lips I turned around and saw a giant pink dragon looking at me like lunch. Lucas burst out at the look of my face as it bit my head and tossed me off. I'd like to see something bad happen to him!_

_After that, it was just a series of unfortunate events. Once, Lucas shouted PK Freeze, and I prepared to dodge that until he surprised me off the edge with his unexpected rope snake attack._

_"What's wrong?" he called. "Afraid of a fake pink snake?"_

_Another "moment" was the bumper. Lucas and I ran at it at exactly the same time. Somehow, Lucas beat me to it, and before I could grab it, he tossed it at me. I fell back with an "oof!" look on my face. It made me crash into Jeff, who Lucas had activated. Jeff whispered "Sorry!" to me as he lit up two sets of bottle rockets aimed at me._

_"Hey Ness! What's' worse: getting in a blow-out with one friend? Or getting SPANKED by another?" Lucas smirked while wrestling me off again._

_Some more things happened that brawl (the brawl itself was half-an-hour to do a good episode), Lucas kicking me in the area…my bat flying out of my hands just as I was about to use it…my yo-yo string snapping and hitting me in the face…catching a ride on a car to another lost point…and many more._

_Paula, please **DO NOT** watch the last three minutes of the program! I beg you to turn the T.V. off, change the channel, or even BREAK THE THING! I don't care, as long as you don't watch that one little part. I'm going to tell you about it in less detail._

_I managed to get enough knock-outs on Lucas to tie up the score. Three minutes were left. We dove at each other, getting into a little spat. Lucas took out his stick and began to beat me like a piñata! I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the shoulder. Time was going down fast, and Lucas needed to think of a way to win. He grabbed me and smacked me a few times. Then he reached for me again and threw me off the edge. I couldn't do PK Thunder fast enough to save my life. I braced myself for losing, until I noticed I stopped falling. I felt a sudden rush of pain, like a wedgie type of feeeling. Lucas ran over to see what happened and began to go into Hysteria._

_"Ha! Looks like your bad luck will never END!" Lucas cried._

_I could hear some audience members making remarks also:_

_"Seems he's getting bare!"_

_"No BUTTS about it!"_

_"Hope there's not a draft!'_

_"Is that a tan line?"_

_By all the comments and the sudden coldness I was feeling, I managed to finally figure out what happened. My shorts had snagged onto something as I fell, but my underwear snagged too, revealing my…well, you know. Lucas continued to cackle as I turned redder than I ever did before. If I wasn't dangling there I'd literally knock the crap out of him. Time was down to ten seconds. Lucas walked over and whispered something that made my blood boil._

_"I sure kicked your butt this time!"_

_After he said that, he unhooked me and I plummeted to Loser Ville._

_Paula, if this little story didn't make you feel better, then I don't know what will. That battle was really embarrassing, suffering for an entire half hour…ridiculous! So, from now on, you'll be able to see me on T.V! I'll occasionally say hi to you, so you know I do think about you all the time..._

_Yours forever (humiliated),_

_Ness_

_P.S. From a liable source, I got word there is only ten more of the video game I want left! RUN PAULA! GET IT QUICK!! I'LL** DIE**!_


	5. Paula's Last Letter

_Dear Ness,_

_I have finally received that last letter you set me. I couldn't miss you when I was reading about all your troubles! I'm still in pain from my happiness. Don't worry: I'll watch all your Brawls from now on! That way, I will always know what you're up to!_

_Anyway, I'm…sorry I was so worried. I knew you could take care of yourself, yet, I couldn't help it. I'm just glad you're okay with it now. It has been lonely around here, with you and Jeff gone. However I'm not desperate enough to go see Poo…you know how he is around me._

_My life isn't half as exciting as yours. I'm stuck here doing the same thing everyday, and you're off battling and having fun. Not fair. On the weekends I do go over to your house to play with Tracy. She tells me how much you used to talk about me when you were still here. It was awkward…_

_Heh…funny story about your video game Ness…I eventually went to the store to occupy my time. I remembered the game, and rushed for the electronics. There was only one copy left. Strangely, there was another girl getting ready to buy it. I leaped into the air and put my hands on it the same time she did. We wrestled on the ground, trying to pry it from the other's hands. A store worker came by to break us up, but when he saw two girls fighting over a video game, he passed out._

_So…you're probably on the edge of your seat wondering who got it huh? Well the other had long red hair, a purple outfit, and very tomboyish. She stood up, hands still gripping the game, and tosses her hair back. I growled. We body slammed again, with my head slamming against a display case. Her back crashed into a guy._

_Ness, you'd better love me for this. I shouted, PK FREEZE, my hands getting cold instantly. It froze the hands of the other girl, until she cried PK FIRE! I froze in a state of surprise. The ice melted and she continued to grip your precious entertainment. I kicked her, she slapped me. I bit her, she kneed me. I tugged her hair and she screamed in pain. She gave me a black eye, but then both our grips slipped and we lost the game. It soared into the air and landed perfectly on the floor. We both scrambled to grab it, and we ended up in a dog pile on the floor with a bunch of guys._

_I'm just going to leave you hanging Ness. If you reply, you defiantly have a mouthful to tell me._

_I still miss you, yet I'm not going to let it take over my life. I hope you are happy, because if you are then I am too._

_Love,_

_Paula_

* * *

Ness sighed, and then smiled. Lucas walked in the room waving a letter about.

"Ness! Kumatora just said that she found the game, but this pink bowed, blonde haired girl fought her for it!" Lucas cried.

"Weird…Paula told me that she found the game and wrestled a purple wearing red haired tomboy to get it!" replied Ness.

"You don't think…"

"Did you tell Kumatora to get it?'

"Yeah! Paula was taking to long!"

"I wonder if either of them got it…"

The doorbell rang and both of them sprinted down. A mailman gave them a brown package and immediately left. Both boys raised an eye brow as Ness tore it open. In it was Super Smash Bros. 4.

There was a note on the front. Lucas tore it off and read it.

_Dear Ness and Lucas,_

_We both talked it over, and realized we were fighting over the same game for the same people. We compromised, and just decided to send it to you from both of us. Hope you have fun; we both miss you more than life itself!_

_Love,_

_Paula and Kumatora_

Ness and Lucas were silent for a minute, and then dashed for the T.V.

"I love letters," Ness thought. He couldn't wait to send the next one.

* * *

**Yay! My first finished fic! WHOO!**


End file.
